Open Eyes
by Forever May
Summary: O


Haley's P.O.V:

I'm sitting on the couch with Nicole and Dad. We're watching a movie. I get a text.

-Harvey's waiting outside for me!

I jump up and run to the door.

Nicole: Someone's in love.

I poke out my tongue and open the door. Harvey's standing there, looking serious.

-Hey baby.

Harvey: Hey. Do you mind coming outside? We need to talk.

Nicole: I don't know if you should Haley.

-Why not? We do it all the time.

Nicole: Because…just be careful.

I give her a weird look and step outside.

Zac's P.O.V:  
>I look at Nicole.<p>

-What's wrong with talking?

Nicole: A guy only says "We need to talk" when he's about to break a girl's a heart.

Haley's P.O.V:

I'm walking with Harvey, holding his hand.

-So my dad says you can come with us to Connecticut this summer. He has a few scenes to film.

Harvey: I don't know….

-Are you OK baby?

Harvey: No. We really need to talk. Something's happened.

-What is it? Is everything OK?

Harvey: I don't know. I'm not sure about some things.

-O-oh.

Harvey: See it turns out there's this girl at the high school that likes me. And I'm not sure if now's the right time for me to have a girlfriend.

-Oh. And you like her too?

Haley: Well yeah.

I can feel my heart breaking.

Harvey: I still like you though.

I'm just quiet.

Harvey: Maybe I shouldn't have given you that ring.

He's talking about his snake ring. The one he gave me on our first date.

Harvey: But you can keep it if you want.

-No. No it's okay. I don't want it.

I take it off and throw it at the ground.

Harvey: Can we still be friends?

I just give him a look. I can't cry in front of him. I begin to run back to my house.

Harvey: I'm really sorry!

I ignore him and run in the house. I then run up the stairs and to my room, crash landing onto my bed and letting the tears slide down my face.

Oh how I love staring seasons off with tragedies. I got this from one of my fave eps of Lizzie McGuire, First Kiss. It's one of my fave eps because it shows for like the first time that Gordo likes Lizzie. I miss that show so freaking much! Also I didn't have time to make an intro so I made this quick video.

Zac's P.O.V:

Nicole makes me wait downstairs for a few minutes to let Haley calm down, but finally she lets me go up. I run up the stairs and into her room. She's laying on her bed, holding her sock monkey and crying. I run over and sit next to her.

-Hey baby.

Haley: What do you want? To rub it in my face? S-Say, say I told you so?

-No. I really don't. Just tell me what happened.

Haley: H-h-he l-l-likes a-another g-girl. H-he du-dumped m-me fo-for a-a h-high school girl.

-Oh baby.

I sit directly next to her and try to pull her onto my lap, but she pushes me away. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

-When you're young, everything feels like the end of the world. But it's not

Haley: *rolls eyes**sniffles* Yeah…right.

-But it's not. It's just the beginning.

She plays with her monkey's ear.

-You might have to meet a few more jerks but one day you're gonna meet a boy that treats you the way you deserve to be treated. The sun rises and sets with you.

She sniffles and looks up at me.

Haley: You so just copied that from Seventeen Again.

I chuckle and pull her onto my lap. This time she lets me and I kiss her head.

-It's the truth though.

Haley: I know. *puts head in chest* But it doesn't take the pain away.

-I know. *rubs back* I know baby girl.

I hold her like that for a long time. I hate that stupid punk Harvey. Why did I stop believing he wasn't a bad guy? I knew he'd break my baby's heart! And now here we are. I so want to go kick that little loser's ass. But I can't. I have a crying little girl on my lap. Finally she falls asleep. I tuck her into her bed and kiss her forehead. I walk downstairs. Nicole's there.

-She cried herself to sleep.

Nicole: *frowns* Poor Haley.

-Yeah. Now if you excuse me, I have to go kill Harvey.

Nicole: Zac.

-What? He hurt my baby!

Nicole: I know but you can't kill him.

Adam: *walks in* But I can.

Nicole: You can't either.

Adam: I don't like you anymore. You're fired from being my dad's friend.

She giggles and kisses Adam's cheek. Dylan walks in.

Dylan: Where's the punk?

-He left.

Dylan: I'm finding him and kicking his ass.

Nicole: Geese you Efrons are violent!

-Only when it comes to hurting our babies.

Dylan: It's true. One time this girl cheated on me and humiliatingly dumped me in front of everyone. I swear if they weren't girls, Zac would've torn off their heads.

-I was about to when Vanessa held me back. No one hurts my babies.

Dylan: Not a baby.

-My baby.

He sticks out his tongue. I smile and kiss his head.

Dylan: How's she doing?

-Awful. She cried herself to sleep.

Dylan: Poor Hales.

-I know.

Nicole: First heartbreaks are always the hardest.

Haley's P.O.V:

I walk downstairs the next morning in my pajamas.

-Daddy I don't feel good.

He walks over and puts his hand on my forehead.

Zac: Normal. *takes hands* And so are your hands. What hurts?

-My heart.

He sighs.

Zac: Alright you can stay home one day. But that's it.

-Thank you Daddy.

I kiss his cheek and sit down at the table. I lay my head down. Nicole walks in.

Nicole: Guys suck.

She sits down next to me and rests her chin on her hands.

Zac: Why?

Nicole: Chase broke up with me.

-Why?

Nicole: Apparently I'm too clingy.

I hug her.

-I'm sorry. Guys suck.

Zac: Hey!

-You're not a guy. You're my dad. You have your own gender.

He chuckles and kisses my head. He then hugs Nicole.

Zac: He's an idiot for giving you up. You'll meet the right guy someday.

Nicole: Thanks Zac.

They hug for a minute and then pull apart.

Nicole: Don't you have school today?

-Not going. Sick.

Nicole: What illness?

-Broken heart.

Nicole: Oh sweetie.

She puts an arm around me

Nicole: Your dad is actually letting you stay home?

Zac: I don't like it when she's sad.

Nicole: Well you're a great dad. Most parents would force their kids to go.

She kisses my head and my iTouch vibrates. I pull it from my pocket and see I have an update from Harvey's Facebook. He changed his status. Yesterday after our breakup, he changed it to Single. Now it reads "Dating Again". His profile picture is of him and some redhead that I recognize from his table at lunch. She's a sophomore. Tears fill my eyes.

Zac: What's wrong Kitten?

I hand him the iPod and his body tenses.

-Daddy-

Zac: I'm gonna kill that kid.

-He broke up with me. He has a right to move on.

Zac: He shouldn't rub it in your face.

-Well he is.

I grab it and return my head to the table.

Sorry I haven't posted this in awhile. I've been so busy with everything else, I've been neglecting my Zac. Little Wonders series finale coming up soon!

Haley's P.O.V:

I sat on the deck, staring out at the ocean. The waves keep crashing on the sand. Normally I'd go swim. But today I don't feel like it.

How do you fall out of love with someone? Harvey and I were in love. I know I still love him. He told me that he loved me every day. I would understand if he broke up with me before we said I love you. It would've hurt but I would've gotten it. You can stop liking someone.

But how do you stop loving someone? That's why I don't get divorce. You tell someone you love them and then it all ends.

What did I do to make him stop loving me? Was the hair a bad idea? Was it something I said? Maybe I should go on a diet.

I go upstairs and stand in front of the mirror. I suck in my stomach and then let it out. Maybe I'm fat. Maybe I need to go on a diet again. Dad walks in.

Zac: What are you doing?

-Just looking in the mirror.

Zac: Oh. Well I'm making lunch. What do you want?

-I'm not hungry.

Zac: Haley.

-I'm not hungry. I think I may lose some weight.

Zac: Oh no you're not. You're the perfect size.

-Well apparently Harvey's new girlfriend is better.

Zac: Baby Harvey's an idiot.

-Or maybe I am.

Zac: Baby no.

He sits on my bed and pulls me onto his lap. He kisses my head.

Zac: You're beautiful. You are skinny. Yo don't need lose any weight. You're perfect.

-Then why did my boyfriend dump me?

Zac: Because he's a moron. He doesn't see it now but one day he will. Breaking up with you is a big mistake.

I sigh and burry my head in his shoulder.

Zac: Want me to make grilled cheese?

I nod. He kisses my forehead and puts me on the bed. He goes back downstairs.

The next day I went to school. Luckily we only have two weeks left and then Daddy's filming in Connecticut for a month for his new movie. It's based off that book Do You Know The Monkey Man? He's playing the girl's biological father. (A/N: If you haven't read the book, go read it. It's such an amazing book, one of my favorites!) Anyway, I get to go. Adam might be coming, if Harlie doesn't say yes to his proposal. Yeah he wants to propose to her. They're really in love and I love her. I hope she says but if she does it means that he'll have to stay in L.A

Anyway, I'm walking down the hall with Leah. We reach the cafeteria and walk in. I see Harvey and his new girl sitting next to our usual table. I tense up.

Leah: We'll sit somewhere else.

I shake my head.

-Let's just ignore him.

I walk over and sit in my usual place between Kayla and Claire. I pull out my packed lunch-never trust school lunch-and see I forgot to pack a drink. I grab my wallet and make my way to the soda machine. On my way back I see Harvey's new girl burning a hole in the back of my head.

-Can I help you?

Girl: Yeah. You can keep your fat ass away from my boyfriend.

-*rolls eyes* Just remember honey, he dumped me for you. I'm sure when the next best thing comes along; you'll be just like me.

Girl: Well at least I have him now bitch.

I look at Harvey.

-You're a real idiot.

I go back over to my table, grab my stuff and walk out.

Haley's P.O.V:

I eat lunch in the library and leave school seventh period, which no longer counts with only a week left. I already took my final and handed in my final project. I walk to the park and sit on the bench. The same park Harvey and I had picnics at. The park where my dad caught us after he told me not to go on the motorbike.

The motorbike.

I had changed so much for Harvey. My image, my attitude, my overall being, and for what? So some stupid older guy would like me? UGH! I freaking hate him! How can I love him but hate him at the same time?

I get up and start walking home. It's a long walk but I don't care. Finally I get home-an hour after I'm supposed to. Dad runs over and hugs me tight.

Zac: Don't scare me like that! Why was your phone off?

-*shrugs*

Zac: Haley!

-I just wanted it to be off okay! God! And I was at the park! I needed some time alone!

He sighs and kisses my forehead.

Zac: Did you finish your last final today?

-Third period. Why?

Zac: I don't see the point of you going to school anymore. You're done with finals and you handed in all of your end of year assignments.

-I do still have graduation in a week.

Zac: So you'll go to it in a week.

-Dad.

Zac: Hales we leave two days later for Connecticut. I just think to avoid you getting hurt-

-I'm already hurt.

I push past him and go up to my room. I lay down on the bed and hold my sock monkey tight. I shut my eyes and fall asleep.

The next day I'm at my locker. I hear a familiar voice.

?: We need to talk.

I turn around and see Harvey.

-I believe I've heard enough from you to last a lifetime.

Harvey: Listen, I may have dumped you for Janie-

-Is that the whore's name?

Harvey: She's not a whore.

-Funny how I've seen her date pretty much every guy at the high school.

He sighs in frustration.

Harvey: Listen Haley I don't have time for your fucking immature games. You're too young, you're not pretty and you need to stop being so fucking dependant on your dad!

M eyes widen.

-So is that really why you broke up with me?

Harvey: That and I heard the rumors about Janie liking me.

I just stare at for a minute and then slap him.

-That's for calling me ugly.

Before he can recover, I slap him again.

-And that's for Janie. Everyone knows you're gonna break her heart.

I storm off, tears building in my eyes.


End file.
